The Cat That Got The Cream
by kajamiku
Summary: Narumi Ayumu finds himself in a situation different from any he's experienced before. Kousuke x Ayumu.


**Title: **The Cat That Got The Cream  
**Author: **kajamiku  
**Fandom: **Spiral  
**Pairing: **Kousuke x Ayumu  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spiral sigh  
**Summary/Warnings: **yaoi, NC (sort of)  
Narumi Ayumu finds himself in a situation different from any he's experienced before. Danger's never been so exciting -

Note: "The Cat That Got The Cream"… yes, that title was deliberate, and yes I realise that there is more than one way to interpret it. I meant it both ways.

**

* * *

**

**Kousuke x Ayumu – "The Cat That Got The Cream"**

"Well Narumi's little brother, looks like you've got your work cut out for you this time."

Narumi Ayumu sent a mild glare in the red head's direction. Why did they always insist on calling him that? It was like he wasn't even a person on his own; he had to be referred to in relation to someone else! It was a little infuriating at times.

His current partner-in-danger seemed to say it more than the others. Or rather, he always noticed it more when Kousuke said it; he always made a point to emphasise the words, smiling around them and looking pointedly smug. Like a cat.

"Well?" Perhaps the red head had been expecting the comment to get some sort of rise from him, but Ayumu was just trying to ignore him.

"Shut up while I do this." He said eventually, gently pulling the box from under a chair in the middle of the room. In his opinion, they had been lucky to have been taken to a place where very few people came; there didn't seem to be any chance of interference or public causalities, which made the whole situation a lot less complicated. Sometimes Ayumu was sure that there was something about him that drew arsonists and the creators of bombs; how many times had he been in a similar situation before now?

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Kousuke put his hands behind his head, turning to peer outside. Useless really, considering the hour and the blacked out windows. After a moment, it seemed the red head forgot his assent to silence. "…Why did you come with me?"

Narumi didn't bother stifling his sigh; he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Despite what you might think, I'm not eager to have people I know blown into little pieces. Maybe I didn't make this clear before…" He had taken the lid from the box, and was analysing its contents carefully. It didn't look that serious, all things considered; a clumsily made mechanism, one he could hardly believe took much concentration or time to put together. He frowned.

Kousuke leant over his shoulder, his hair brushing the other teen's face. Ayumu nudged the red head aside in annoyance and carefully took to disabling the bomb. He was a little suspicious of the situation really; the note Kousuke showed him hadn't seemed too odd, but to have such a rudimentary trap set up was more than a little disturbing… there had to be more to it. "Hey, go look around the room."

"Hm? What am I looking for?" The crimson haired teen, despite a momentary expression of surprise and defiance, moved to the boxes in one corner; searching despite his apparent doubts.

"I'm not sure, but this can't be all there is." One final alteration and the glowing red letters disappeared from the screen. There was a faint beeping sound to signal the end of that particular difficulty.

Narumi wiped at his forehead, standing up and eyeing the room critically. If there was anything, it had to be in this room. The rest of the warehouse was completely empty, something Ayumu knew for certain since he had insisted on checking it before they entered this place.

It had been hard to tell what kind of building this had been with so little information, and with hardly anything to make judgements on. The scent of the place was just musty, like old paper and cardboard, and the marks and stains on the ground could be from practically anything. This, in itself, made Narumi suspicious; they had enough foresight to find an ambiguous location, but the trap itself was something so easily dealt with…? It had to be a trap within a trap.

Ayumu pulled open one of the boxes piled in the corner, frowning at the lack of contents. This was not only suspicious, but it made him nervous; the other snare must be somewhere in the room somewhere… He cast that box aside and went through the one beneath it. It was exactly the same.

Gritting his teeth and trying not to let frustration cloud his judgement, Narumi went through every box in that corner; each empty one added to his anxiety.

"You look nervous." Ayumu nearly fell over, jumping backwards and tripping into Kousuke, who had been standing closer than he anticipated. The red head caught him before he hit the floor, and he heard the other teen chuckle. "Clumsy."

Extricating himself from the red head's arms, Narumi scowled and brushed down his clothing; Kousuke could see how self-conscious the brunette was from this action alone.

"K-Kousuke?" With the other boy pressed against his body, his head on Narumi's shoulder, Ayumu froze. An arm encircled Narumi's waist, as if he could hear the thoughts of escape rolling around the other's head.

"You look nervous." This time Ayumu could feel the red head's chest vibrate with the sound of his laugh. He swallowed hard, feeling bewildered. Narumi could feel the red hair tickling his neck and cheek, could see Kousuke's grin from the corner of his eye, and he could feel the chest that was pressed against his back; every nerve ending seemed overly sensitive and his body wouldn't respond to his need to escape. This was too close, _much_ too close.

"What are you doing?" His voice seemed weak, even to his own ears. Ayumu couldn't think what to do; to be honest he had never been so clueless in all his life.

"Hm… For a genius you're pretty slow, aren't you?" Narumi set his teeth at the words, lifting an arm only to have the wrist gripped in Kousuke's free hand. "I would have thought it was obvious what I'm doing." Well, Ayumu couldn't exactly argue against that… but it was nevertheless confusing.

"Okay, so it's obvious, but then why?" That was the more significant question; he could feel evidence of _what_ Kousuke was doing pressing into his lower back, but as to _why_… he was uncomfortably oblivious.

"Well…" The red head purred into the other teen's ear, feeling the shiver through the other body from his hot breath, and smirking because of it. "That's a little less obvious, but I'm sure a _smart_ little boy like yourself can figure it out." The hand that wandered south made Ayumu jerk in his arms, failing escape once again.

Kousuke heard Narumi curse under his breath, something he had never really heard him do before. In a particularly sadistic way, the red head was pleased he had brought something so out of character from the boy.

Ayumu wanted to scream in annoyance; if the bastard would just answer his question properly he could probably find a way out of this. As it was, all he could do was try and loosen the Blade Child's grip with his free hand. He twisted a little at first, but upon realising that not only was that tactic not working but Kousuke was, as indicated by the way he pressed his hips forward, seeming to enjoy it, he stopped.

"Despite the way you're struggling, a certain part of you seems to be enjoying himself." Ayumu's cheeks burned, his struggles ceasing for a moment as he realised that Kousuke was right; having worked its way through the button and zip on Narumi's trousers, the red head's hand had slipped its way under his boxers and was, for lack of a better term, 'entertaining' the arousal it found there.

Kousuke released Ayumu's wrist, his expression becoming smug when no further protests were made. Narumi on the other hand, was vainly trying to keep his breathing under control; true he had made his protests, but in all honesty… well, the red head was damn good at what he did.

The red head's face nuzzled his neck, making him shudder, and Kousuke's clever mouth then moved up to play with his ear cuffs, nibbling the ear and playfully tugging at the metal.

One of Narumi's hands was gripping Kousuke's arm with enough force to turn his knuckles white, and the other was curled into a fist that dangled, uncomfortably tense, at his side. The brunette couldn't stop his hips from moving with the motions of the other teen's hand, his breath hitching as a hand slipped under his shirt.

Ayumu was pressed back against his captor, gasping at the feeling of the hips that rolled against his, the erection that poked suggestively at his back.

"K-Kousuke…?" It sounded like a question, but it wasn't meant to be answered in words; the red head's hand increased its pace, his thumb exerting pressure at the tip, as Kousuke lightly sank his teeth into his prisoner's neck, nibbling delicately at the flesh.

The warehouse room, though it had been chill and murky smelling when they first entered it, was almost unbearably hot now. It was filled with the scent of sex and heated bodies, the dreary grey almost nonexistent to its occupants. Both boys could feel the heat surrounding them, embracing them, making their every movement and touch all the more tantalising.

They could both feel the building energy, the prelude to a glorious conclusion.

The cry of completion echoed, too loudly, in the small room; Narumi could no longer hold himself up and fell back, fully relaxed, into Kousuke's arms. The red head chuckled slightly, helping them both sit down on the cold concrete. He removed his hand, turning Ayumu so that he was sitting sideways between his parted thighs. Bringing his hand on level with his mouth he slowly and purposefully began to lick it clean, keeping his cat-like eyes on the blushing teen he still held.

"Do you have to do that…?" Despite their activities only moment prior and his wild cries of abandon, it seemed Narumi was still embarrassed. _I'll have to cure him of that sooner or later…_ Kousuke smirked.

"Yes Ayumu, yes I do." The fact that the red head had called him by his first name took a few seconds to really sink in, but when he turned his head to comment on it, it only took a small shake of the head for the teen to be quieted. The moments following passed silently, and the atmosphere began to be a little more awkward on Ayumu's part. The reality of what had just happened, coupled with the fact that he was still sitting with his hip pressing against Kousuke's unfulfilled erection, making him nervous.

"Did you set this up?" Ayumu asked eventually, new facts coming to light now that his head had cleared a little. A smirk slithered onto Kousuke's face, giving the brunette all the proof he needed. "You…" He stopped, unable to summon words with enough force to convey his annoyance. Then again, he had to admit that he wasn't feeling very much like arguing with Kousuke about much at all.

"So…what now?" There were a few seconds of silence before Kousuke responded to the question.

"Maybe you can help out with my not-so-little problem, hm?" No response. "Fine. Strip poker?"

Owari.


End file.
